


The Sun Sets on the Railroad

by allthetrek



Category: Hell on Wheels (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthetrek/pseuds/allthetrek
Summary: You watch the sunset with Cullen, but he would rather kiss you.





	The Sun Sets on the Railroad

You walked alongside the railway tracks as you did most evenings lately, your feet carrying you away from the bustle of Hell on Wheels, to the solace of watching the sunset alone. This town was a lot to handle, and lately you felt in need of a break from the violence, treachery, and greed.

You stopped at a safe distance from the town, atop a hill where the grass blew steadily in the evening breeze. The sun was just beginning to set, the scene in front of you one that you could never tire of. Awe-inspiring shades of red, pink, and gold cascaded above the tree-line. The landscape went on for miles, untouched but for the railway behind you. An imposter in this naturally beautiful new world. What would become of this beauty, in the future, you wondered?

You sat in the grass, adjusting your skirt as you did so to sit comfortably. You breathed in the fresh air; even the smell here was different than anywhere you could remember. Your old life seemed so far away now… You sat there, breathing in and out, as if for the first time all day. You were growing so tired of this place, yet moments like this… Well, this is what you lived for… That, and…

Footsteps became audible behind you, and you turned to see Cullen approaching. His slow, deliberate gait brought him over to you, and he tipped his hat in greeting.

“Thought I might find you up here,” he stated in his Southern drawl. He gazed down at you, your hair blowing in the wind, your eyes shining with the light of the setting sun. You looked even more beautiful than usual tonight. “You okay?” he asked, always concerned for your well-being, though he was the one that was always getting himself into trouble, not you.

You smiled appreciatively up at him and nodded. “Yes, thank you. Just needed some peace and quiet.”

Cullen took in your words, his gaze coming to the sunset before the two of you. “Yeah, I could use some of that myself.” He sat down beside you, taking off his hat and placing it beside him, shaking his long, dark hair, resting his hands on bent knees in front of him. You placed your hands behind you, leaning back and closing your eyes; the dimming rays of sunlight lit up your eyelids and you took in the last of its warmth on your face.

Cullen looked over at you, your beauty much more enticing than another sunset. He never got tired of looking at you. The breeze changed directions and he took in your scent on the air. His heart twinged; only you could make him feel this way. Around you, his hard exterior melted away, and he felt like a young man again, almost giddy at times to be around you, to have you as his woman.

You felt his eyes on you and opened yours, looking over at Cullen, his pale blue eyes looking at you in a way that made your cheeks grow warm. You loved the way he looked at you. He’d been looking at you like that since the day you’d met, and you hoped he would never stop.

He kept staring at you, taking you in, ignoring the sunset, until you called him on it. “Are you going to kiss me, or what?” you teased him, smiling invitingly at him as your eyes unconsciously glanced between his eyes and his lips.

He grinned at you, his dimples just visible through his coarse salt-and-pepper facial hair, and he braced himself with one hand in the grass, his other hand coming to your soft cheek, his thumb tracing over your lips as he studied your face, memorizing it as if he may never see it again. Finally, he leaned into you, placing his lips over yours, pressing into them, his rough lips contrasting with your supple ones.

You leaned into his kiss, feeling the slight prickling of his beard grazing your sensitive skin, but you loved it. You loved how deeply, passionately he kissed you, and as he did so you could feel the emotion he was trying to convey, though didn’t always have the words for. It was okay though, because when he kissed you like this, you knew. You knew that he was the one. And you were his.

Finally, Cullen broke away from your lips, his forehead resting against yours, and you listened to each other’s breathing, his hand still on you, tracing your cheek and down to your neck and collarbone. These were the moments that made all of this worth it. The two of you would be out of here tomorrow if you weren’t tied to this cursed railroad. But at least you had each other.


End file.
